Scotlandball
Scotlandball |nativename = Albabalón|image = ScotKilt.png|imagewidth = |caption = Listen here blad, I am not be tallerated bein' called Bratish or Unglish.|reality =Scotland |government = Monarchy |capital = Edinburgh|largest city = Glasgow|affiliation = UKball|personality = Friendly to most countryballs , Absolute maniac when pissed off, Really Drunk and Puts Sticky Grenades where he wants.|language = Scots Scottish Gaelic English |type = German-Celtic |religion = Protestantball Catholicball Atheismball |friends = Irelandball Franceball Welsh Republic Northern Irelandball UKball Basqueball Norwayball Canadaball Argentinaball Akrotiriball Serbiaball Japanball Turkeyball Latviaball Catalonia|likes = Bagpipes, Kilts, Whisky, Demoman from TF2 , throwing big things (like cabers),Harry Potter(actually the whole series is set in Scotland)|hates = Trump's Aberdeen golf course|founded = 843|ended = |predecessor = Kingdom of Scotlandball|successor = |intospace =maybe |status = eating haggis and helping UK to get brexit do over|notes = Alba Gu Bràth!|gender = Male|bork = Haggis Haggis|military = Black Watch|food = Haggis, mince, black bun, smoked salmon, Scotch broth, neeps & tatties, Irn Bru, tablet, Scrumpy.|onlypredecessor = Dalriadaball|predicon = 2|enemies = Englandball (mostly) Flag stealing nazis The one who gave shame to the "Falkland" name}} "You may take our lives but you will never take our FREEDOM" William Wallace Scotlandball 'is a ball located north of Englandball, He, along with Englandball, Walesball and Northern Irelandball are part of UKball. He is the land of bagpipes, haggis, ships and Braveheart. As of September 2014, he cannot into independence (I LIVE AGAIN!!) though he can into being good uncle to evil brother's children. With UKball leaving EUball he is starting to think about independence again and the UK has passed a recent bill allowing Scotland to have another referendum. This seams to imply that he does not know that EUball doesn't want him without the rest of UK. He also taught USAball about FREEDOM! and building huge walls As of now his independence movement is actually dying as it is losing support fast. He doesn't really want independence anymore (especialy because the UK is actually trying to stay in the EU). History *Repeated glaciations *First known permanent houses on Scottish soil around 9,500 years ago *Mists of time *Celtballs (Pictballs) and blue paint *A missing SPQRball legion and as a result a very large wall *Pictballs organise and call themselves Dal Raita *Irishball (also descendants of the Celtballs) arrive and join the Pictballs *Lots of standing stones and sniffing mushrooms *Albaball takes over, *Vikingballs attack the coastline, lots of fighting by hotheads * Englandball (descendant of Germanicball) asked to help arbitrate a empty throne and then steals it *'Scotball and Franceball stir the muck! *'Scotball' takes over English crown, och aye! *A lot of rain, *'Scotball' tries to develop some colonies in North America and bankrupts itself! * Englandballl steals Scotball independence by buying its debt. No!!!!!! *Rebels against Englandball and fails *Build ships that sometimes dinna sink *Rebels against Englandball and fails again. Relationships Friends * Irelandball - Best friend.We are both Celtic brothers and hate UK for oppressing us. But now he thinks I'm a traitor because I decided to stay. * Walesball - Celtic brothers. But he likes sheep to much. * Franceball - Former rival of UK * Argentinaball - Another anti UK countryball. But don't give shame to the Falkland name! * Serbiaball - Named one of his streets after my nurse. Good guy * EUball - I'm helping UK stop brexit (damn prime minister opposes do over). Enemies * UKball - Worst enemy. GIB ME MY INDEPENDENCE!!! EU BEST UNION YOU ARE WORST!!!! BRAVEHEART BEST MOVIE!!!!! Nah jk I'll stay, though I'll be mad about not being in EUball... Oh wait U trying to stay? Awesome! Huh? Our prime minister is denying us?! WE MUST REMOVE THREASE MAY!!! * Englandball - Wait, I just decided to stay and now you get rebellious?! Really? * Tenerifeball - He took my flag! * Argentinaball - He ALWAYS gave shame to the Falkland name! Therese May -Let us have brexit do over! Nicola Sturgeon - Look I've made up my mind. I want to stay in UKball. For crying out loud polls show most people don't even want a second independence referendum. And now Ukball is trying to stay in EUball. Y U keep trying to have second referendum? You are to obsessed with independence to even govern me properly! We will remove you with Theresa May Muahahaha! Thatcher - Good riddance Gallery Artwork 1972506_235755239963604_326626066_n.jpg Polandball_Scotland.png SCOTLAND.png KSmkGGR.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Scotland_card.png Scottish_Countryball.png|Scotlandball playing with his national flower, the thistle Obese_Scotland.png Scotland-icon.png Comics 06y918q14m601.png DrYKuV4.png 9GJQ1Xv.png 'aVthcpZ.png 8eYTbBu.png 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg Britain_leaves_the_EU_while_Scotland_leaves_the_UK.jpg Orkney and Shetland leaving Scotland leaving Great Britain leaving the EU.PNG 10431533_367041426834984_7251686097792848536_n.jpg Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_3.png Galicia Cant Into Celtic.jpg Dont Leave.jpg UK Dungeon.png Pansy.png Scotland_votes_no_for_Independence.png Scottish_Independence_S2_E5.jpg MwojC9w.png Freedommmm.jpg Independence.png C9IhiuN.png A7T3xBM.png 1c6iNhJ.png France&Scotland&UKBall.png 6OO7XEG.png Food.png Q4rAkF3.png QD6gLDt.png Cannot+into+offer+britain+talks+to+the+countries+of+great ade308 4971522.png KZpUA.png QFuZ1sU.png SxEmfYW.png GJ3e4EU.png Whale Vomit.jpg Types of Drinks.png Europe Day.png Its Yours.jpg Icelandic Love.png Stupid Europeans.png Making the Flag.jpg es:Escociaball sco:Scotlandball zh:苏格兰球 Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:British Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Tea Removers Category:Celtic Category:Norse Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Golf Category:OSCE Category:Nordic Category:Kalmar Category:Commie Removers Category:X lines Category:Future Countryballs Category:Saltire Category:Scottish Speaking Countryball Category:Rape victims Category:Calvinist Category:Protestant Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Separatism Category:Alba Category:ISIS Removers Category:Celtic nations Category:Tea Haters Category:Tea remover Category:Pro-Catalonia Category:Celtic Speaking Countryball Category:Trump Removers